1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a package stacking technology, and more particularly, to a package stacked device possessing a small thickness.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices used with electronic appliances may include various electronic circuit elements. These electronic circuit elements may be integrated in a semiconductor substrate called a semiconductor chip or die. The semiconductor devices may be packaged in a form of a memory semiconductor chip package, and may be employed in an electronic appliance such as, for example but not limited to, a computer, a mobile device, or data storage, etc.
Recently, with the reduction in weight and size of electronic products such as, for example, smart phones, semiconductor device packages are required to have a relatively small thickness and size. Furthermore, various attempts have been made to form a one package product by stacking single package products, thereby implementing a high-capacity or multi-functional device. For example, package on package (POP) technology has been developed. According to the POP technology, two or more single packages may be stacked and then interconnected to each other through a solder ball.